Naruto's Kids' Time Journey
by animevampire17
Summary: Part two to 'From Future To Past' with new characters and a whole new adventure! It seems the Time Space Jutsu still works like a charm! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, sadly, or any other character mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

"Naruko, you know we're not supposed to use that jutsu!" Naruke scold. I pouted and turned to glare at him. "Don't look so mad! I'm just saying this because dad prohibited the use of the Time Space Jutsu!" He shouted. I narrowed my eyes and stared at my big brother as if he had lost his mind.

"Are you stupid? Naruke, dad isn't here right now, so I don't give a shit. Him, mom, and Kagome are out at a meeting and then more meetings right after. Besides, we won't be gone long and I promise to bring us right back to this moment in time, so it'll be as if we never left!" I announced with a huge grin.

"The idiot has a point for once. Might as well have some fun while the adults are gone." Naraiya said, taking my side for once. I snapped my teeth at him when he called me an idiot, but, other then that, I agreed with him.

"Relax, Naruke. Even we deserve some fun now and again." Natsunade said as she leaped from a tree and hugged me from behind. I leaned back into my older sisters embrace and stuck my tongue at Naruke. He groaned but reluctantly agreed. "Naruko, you do the honors and pick the time!" Natsunade said. I smiled and walked forward and made the ten different pattern hand signs and then bit into my thumb, extended my hand, an watched as that a single drop dripped down from my finger and splashed against the ground, opening a vortex of time in the process. I smiled and touched the vortex.

"I offer up this gift to share. In return, take us to the time of the Land of the Waves." I chanted into the vortex. The spinning blue disappeared and changed into a window through time. I could clearly see the mist that gathered around the water and smirked.

"The Land of Waves? Are you nuts? Why couldn't you pick a time when Sasuke wasn't around?" Naruke sneered. We all tossed a deadly glare at him and then walked through the vortex, dragging him along with us. Naruke kicked and screamed in Naraiya's grasp. I smiled as the cool wind brushed against my face and swayed my blonde hair aside.

"You do look a lot like dad, Naruko." Natsunade noted. I smiled at her and reached over and ran my fingers through her long pink hair.

"And you like mom," I said with a giggle.

"That's more of a curse then a blessing," she sneered. We laughed and looked back at the boys. Naruke was the exact replica of our father and me. Natsunade and Naraiya were copies of mom. They had pink hair and emerald eyes unlike Naruke and I. I was the youngest of the bunch and I hated it. Being picked on and protected at every turn in my life.

"You two were born on the same day, right, but Natsunade was born two minutes before?" I asked. All three looked at me and nodded. "Then we were born two years later, but I was younger by three hours after Naruke do to complications?" I asked. They nodded again and I frowned and looked out into the mist. "Is it just me or are there people walking over the water?" I asked. They all gasped and immediately followed my gaze.

"We have to hide. We can't allow people in this time to know who we are!" Naraiya said as he dragged me aside and under a bridge with the others. We watched as the fog cleared, revealing Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, and Uchiha Sasuke.

"You have got to be shitting me," I growled and Naruke slapped his hand over my mouth. I hated when people did that, so I smirked and bit hard onto his hand. Naruke screamed like a girl, causing Team 7 to look our way in astonishment. "This is your fault! Now we're screwed!" I scold as I slammed my foot onto Naruke's.

"Itai!" He cried. I crossed my hands over my chest as Natsunade and Naraiya shook their heads in disappointment. "My fault! You're the one who fucking bit me!" He shouted. I gasped and stepped on his other foot. "Itai! Will you stop that?" He screamed. I stuck my tongue at him and glanced back at Team 7. Sasuke stood tall with no apparent interest in us at all. I narrowed my eyes and then walked over and stared him in the eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" He growled. I blinked in shock and then gritted my teeth together.

"I hate you, Uchiha Sasuke." I hissed. Natsunade yanked me back as Sasuke's eyes grew wide, but Sakura stepped in front of him and I gasped. Mother was defending him? She was defending _him_? "Have you lost you mind? Why are you protec-?" before I could finish, Naruke slapped his hand over my mouth again. I glared at him and saw the seriousness in his eyes as he looked upon Kakashi.

"Forgive my sister's rudeness," he apologized, but the silence was intensifying as Team 7 stared in shock at Naruke. How could they not? He was the spitting image of Uzumaki Naruko.

"Naruto?" Sakura finally spoke or questioned. I sighed and pushed away Naruke's arm.

"No, dobe! He is teme, not Naruto! He's too ugly to be Naruto!" I snapped. Naruke glared at me and I glared back. "What? You want to fight me? Bring it, bro!" I challenged.

"No, the only opponent I desire is Uchiha Sasuke," Naruke said and Sasuke smirked. I clenched my fist.

"No! Sasuke is mine to fight! If you can't even beat me, how do you expect to beat a Sharingan user?" I asked and Naruke stiffened. I smirked and walked over by Sasuke. "Exactly. You can't beat the Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha clan: the Sharingan. Only a true warrior can and I'm just up for the challenge." I announced. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and I felt my smirk widen. "I'm just wondering this, and not trying to be rude, but are you gay?" I asked. Everyone gasped and Natsunade gave herself a face palm.

"Why on earth would I be fucking gay?" He growled.

"I don't have a problem with it, its just that you seem like the type. I'm a stereotypical or anything, but you just stand out and I'm pretty sure a lot of pretty guys are interested in you too." I admitted and everyone sweat dropped.

"Naruko-Chan, enough is enough," Natsunade said as she dragged me away.

"No! My precious!" I cried out and extended my arms toward Sasuke as I was being dragged away.

"Your high or something," Naraiya stated as he sat down. I laughed so hard that I fell out of my chair and pouted when my head slammed against the floor. "Naruko, that was just rude, but I won't say that I didn't find you in the slightest amusing, because I did." He announced. I smiled at my big brother and hugged me as I giggled.

"She was careless and now because of our interference they might be slightly off their game and I don't want anything to change. We'll have to protect them from the sidelines." Naruke said in an unsatisfied tone. I looked up at him and frowned.

"I know your not happy with all this, but you said not to interfere. I don't remember the story so well, so we don't know when they are injured or not. What if there is a point in time where they have to be injured and we keep them from being hurt? We shouldn't mess with the space-time continuum anymore than we already have. I only came to have fun, not be the body guard of my stupid dad, boring and bitchy mom, and some gay dude with the hair of a ducks butt. I only want to play," I admitted. Naruke shot me a glare and I cringed deeper in Naraiya's grasp.

"That's enough you guys! Honestly, I'm the oldest and I know more than you guys, so just shut up! We'll go with Naruke's plan. Our presence could have distracted them from the mission at hand even if Kakashi will try to keep them in check. Even Hatake Kakashi was stunned by your appearance Naruke. You should have just kept your distance," Natsunade scold. Naruke glared at the floor and sighed.

"Your right, but you are wrong about one thing. Your not the oldest, Kagome is and she knows the Time Space Jutsu better than anyone! Why did we come here? All because Naruko got a little bored. Too bad! Why didn't she go flirt with the guys in town like usual?" Naruke shouted. I gasped and walked over and slapped him.

"I'm not a whore, Naruke! Stop treating me like shit!" I argued. We bickered at one another for hours. Naraiya and Natsunade when out to search for food and water while Naruke and I stood behind, not daring to even look at each other. This was going to be a boring field trip…


	2. Chapter 2

"That's not healthy!" Naruke screamed as I slurped down my sixth bowl of ramen. I glared at him and went back to eating. "At the very least, eat like a fucking girl." He grumbled. I smirked.

"You mean, like you, Miss Uzumaki?" I asked. Naruke growled and Natsunade sighed.

"Will you two shut up? You've been at this since yesterday." She scold. I pouted and turned away.

"He started it," I mumbled under my breath. Naraiya sighed and flicked a toothpick at the center of my forehead. "Itai! What was that for?" I whined and Naraiya rolled his eyes. "Fuck you guys. I'm going out." I announced and then walked out. They were all starting to piss me the fuck off and staying with them in the past of my father was starting to get annoying. I got enough of them in the future, but to be glued to them in the past made me feel sick. I kept walking until I ran smack into someone. I blinked and stared up at the glaring Uchiha and gulped.

"You again?" He sneered. I flinched and then took a deep breath and glared up at him.

"I don't have time for your bullshit, Uchiha. Just get the fuck out of my way and I promise I won't tell anyone your stupid little secret." I bargained. He growled and slammed me back against a tree, putting his kunai to my throat. From the corner of my eye, Naruto stepped out from the tree and arched an eyebrow at us.

"And what secret would that be?" Sasuke hissed. I smirked and leaned closer. I felt a cold chill run down my spine when my lips light brushed against his.

"The fact that your gay," I whispered and then back up. The sound of Naruto's hysterical laughter broke the tension and caused both of us to look at him as if he was insane. "Uh, is he okay?" I asked and Sasuke gave himself a face palm. I giggled and ran over and burst into laughter at watching Naruto's laughter.

"Great, now I'm stuck with two idiots." Sasuke growled. I immediately shut up and snapped my head back at his direction.

"Get this straight, Uchiha, you hate me and I hate you, so that means to shut the fuck up and never call Naruto or me an idiot again." I sneered. Sasuke smirked and leaned closer to me. I narrowed his eyes as his cool breathing blew against my face. "Ever heard of a breath mint?" I growled. His smirk only grew.

"Idiot," he whispered. I tensed and felt my eyes grow a little wide. "You are a complete idiot. You're a hell of a lot worse than Naruto. I used to think he was the stupidest person alive, but I was mistaken as it seems." He said.

"Go to hell, Uchiha. I really don't give a shit if you insult me, but its completely different when you say something about Naruto. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here right now. So stop fucking kissing ass to your sensei's and grow some real damn balls." I hissed and then shoved him as I walked away. The sound of Naruto's laughter made butterflies flutter inside me. My father was happy, and that was truly all that really mattered to me.

"Naruko?" Natsunade screamed out once she spotted me. I smiled and waved at her as I approached. "Where have you been?" She scold.

"Out getting some air," I said and looked around. Naruke was sitting on a stump with a half-pout. I smiled and then ran over and tackled him down with a giggle. He stared up at me in utter shock as I gave him Dad's, and mine, special stupid grin.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked. I smiled wider and leaned down and kissed my brother's cheek. Natsunade and Naraiya stared at me in shock and I laughed and rolled off Naruke in hysterical laughter. "Did you take something funny?" Naruke asked. I continued to laugh until tears ran down my face and then I looked up at him and gave him a gentle smile.

"No, but I am happy. I'm happy to have you guys here. I love you guys," I said as some tears rolled down my face. They all smiled and walked over and hugged me.

"We love you too, Naruko, so don't go leaving like that again. We were really worried." Naraiya said as he stroked my hair. I smiled and leaned into my brother embrace.

"I guess it's time we get to work," I said and they smiled and nodded. "I think they're heading back to Konoha. If we follow them we could get caught since they have Kakashi, so we'll have to find our way to Konoha on our own, while still keeping an eye on them." I informed. Naraiya smiled and pulled out a small box from his sweater. "What is that?" I asked.

"This was a gift from Shino," he announced as he opened the box and I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's a beetle. This type of beetle emit's a deadly toxin that can kill anyone with one spray. Anyway, I'll just plant it on Naruto's shoulder. He is the most gullible." Naraiya said and I clenched my fist.

"If you dare think your putting that toxic creature on my dad, I'm killing it!" I growled and they all laughed.

"Don't worry, Naruko. It won't bite unless I tell it too, which I wont." He assured me and I snapped my teeth at him. "Fine. I'll try to sneak it onto Sasuke, but he might notice it faster than Naruto or Sakura would have. Don't forget everything we learned about that Uchiha." He reminded me and I growled.

"I never do. Never." I said and then walked out. I climbed onto a tree and stared out at the setting sun. Naruke joined me and smiled.

"You know, those stories really changed my life too." He said and I nodded. "Naruko, I know you hate them and all, but those stories were things we had to learn. They were apart of the graduation exams and nobody wanted them to stay stuck inside of you." He continued and I frowned and leaned against my brother.

"Sasuke was his brother. They were the best of friends, so why did Sasuke do that? Why did he chose Orochimaru over our dad? Naruto is a great person and someone who never gives up. I don't understand why everyone treated more like an anime than a person." I cried and Naruke stroked my hair.

"We can never understand that," Natsunade said as she jumped onto the branch right above the one we were on. I looked up at her.

"Was it because of that?" I asked. She frowned and Naraiya jumped onto the branch beside her.

"Naruko, we swore not to speak of that." He scold and I stood up and growled.

"What does it matter? Look at us, Naraiya! We are all confused and lost and we really don't know as much as we should. Dad is what he is and that is a human being and a great ninja. Who gives a shit if he is a Jinchuuriki and has the Kyuubi sealed inside of his body? Why do you guys take it so far to make promises not to speak of _reality_? This is the real world and we live in it, so deal with it." I said and Natsunade jumped down beside me.

"We don't talk about it because it hurts us!" She snapped.

"Oh well! The truth hurts, everyone know that. Natsunade, nothing hurts more than what is real and we have to just learn to except the facts and understand that not even you can suffer as much as dad did. If you guys think you have it bad, then put yourselves in his shoes." I countered.

"Naruko, that enough." Naruke said. I looked down at him and then sighed and jumped off the tree. It had really pissed me off. That stupid promise.

**Future Flashback**

"_No! Stop it tickles!" I exclaimed as Naruke and Naraiya messed with me. We all laughed like idiot and then stopped when we heard the front door slam._

"_Naruto, calm down. I know that your mad, but you need to calm down. Remember what to day is," I could hear mom try to cheer him up. I walked over to the door and peeked through. Naruto was sitting on the couch with his face buried in his hands._

"_He seems mad," Naruke stated. I frowned and nodded._

"_I wonder what happened," Naraiya said as we continued to watch. Natsunade and Kagome walked in next and frowned as they saw Naruto and walked over and sat next to him._

"_Dad, we all understand how you feel, but don't beat yourself up over this." Natsunade said. I couldn't take it anymore and walked out into the living room. Everyone looked my way and I tensed when I saw the anger and pain that burned like a flame in my dad's eyes._

"_I'm going to go visit Hinata-Sama," I lied with a fake smiled and darted for the door, but Naruto blocked it and pulled me into a tight hug._

"_I'm sorry, baby. I know its your birthday and I really hate that you have to see me like this." He apologized. I frowned._

"_Dad, why are you so angry?" I asked. Naruto tensed and everyone is the room suddenly grew stiff. _

"_She's the only one in this entire family who doesn't know! I have had enough, Naruto! Tell you daughter what everyone else know!" Mom screamed. I looked back at her and cringed from the rage in her eyes._

"_Alright. Naruko, daddy is the vessel of the Kyuubi. I am a Jinchuuriki." Naruto said. My eyes grew wide and I looked from him to everyone else and back to him. "Are you scared?" Naruto asked. I looked back at him and narrowed my eyes._

"_That doesn't answer my question," I said, getting back to the matter at hand. Everyone gasped and looked at me in shock. Naruto just chuckled and shook his head._

"_Its amazing. The resemblance between us too." Dad said and I arched an eyebrow. "Never mind. Well, I'm mad because at the meeting today, some people said some things that really got me angry. They said that I couldn't do certain things because I was a monster and that they weren't going to trust me with some work because I couldn't save a single friend, so they wonder how I'm supposed to save a village." He explained and I closed my eyes._

"_That's not fair. Why are you being punished for something that truly isn't your fault. You have control over the Kyuubi's power, so why don't they trust you?" I asked._

"_How do you know I have control?" He asked and I cocked my head._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I barely told you right now that I am a Jinchuuriki so how do you know I can control it?"_

"_Your funny, dad. I always knew that. That's why I was shocked. I thought that you knew I knew." I admitted with a laugh. Naruto and everyone else in the room blinked in utter shock._

"_Wait, how did you know?" He asked and I smiled._

"_Because I can feel and because I'm connected to the Kyuubi. I can feel his chakra and he talks to me while inside a large cage with a seal on it." I explained as I put my hand over Naruto's stomach. "Right here is where the seal has taken form." I said and Naruto pulled up his stomach as the seal exposed itself. _

"_You really are something else." He said with a laugh. "You mom and I will get to baking you a cake, so you kids have some fun until then." Naruto said and then walked off into the kitchen with Sakura. I smiled and jumped when I turned around and saw everyone glaring at me._

"_What did I do?" I asked._

"_You knew?" Natsunade asked in a hiss._

"_Naruko, how could you make dad explain everything that hurts him!" Kagome scold. I flinched and looked at the ground. "You hurt him more that the high council did," she hissed and then stormed off. _

"_Naruko, you have to promise never to mention the seal or the fact that dad is a Jinchuuriki or even speak of the Kyuubi again!" Natsunade screamed. I gulped and narrowed my eyes._

"_What right do you have to make me make such a promise? Your not my mother! Whatever. Its not like it fucking matter so sure. I won't bring up such a stupid thing unless I want to." I said and stormed off in rage. Why did they always mess everything up?_

**Future Flashback End**

"Thinking?" Naraiya said as he walked over to me. I frowned and nodded. "What about?" He continued. I groaned and shrugged. "C'mon. You can tell me," he said with a stupid grin. I laughed and nodded.

"I was thinking about the day we made that stupid promise. In truth, I didn't really make it, did I? I said what I said and I meant it. I warned you guys that I'll only say it when _I_ want to say it." I said and Naraiya smiled.

"That's what I love about you. Your strong and not afraid to speak your mind." he said and I blushed.

"I miss dad," I admitted.

"We'll see him soon, little sis. Very soon," he assured me with a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

I bit my lower lip and watched as Naraiya walked over to the sleeping Sasuke. I gulped when he bent down and gently let the beetle crawl out from his arm and onto Sasuke's shoulder. I almost died when Sasuke groaned and turned over. Naraiya jumped onto the closest tree branch and ran back over to me.

"Scary," I murmured as I stared at the sleeping Sasuke. Naraiya jumped down beside me and smiled. "Not bad," I compliment and then we ran off. If Uchiha noticed the beetle our plan would be ruined, but as long as it blended in with what he was wearing, then all was fine. Good thing that bastard was addicted to black. "There they are!" I announced as Naruke and Natsunade came into sighed. Naraiya gave me a stiff nod and jumped down beside Naruke and I jumped right into Natsunade's arms. "That was fun! I want to it again!" I exclaimed and they laughed.

"No, Naruko. We have to get ready to start heading out. First, we need to find some clothes from this time. We sort of stand out in our high ninja outfits. We need normal ones and we need to make headbands." Naruke explained and I pouted.

"Why can't we just show them our marks?" I asked and they all frowned.

"The Konoha marks haven't been made yet." Naraiya informed and I sighed and lifted my sleeve and stared at my Konoha marking. "C'mon, we need to find clothes." he said and we ran off. I bought some skin tight pants that cut at me knee and a shirt that exposed my abdomen and had sleeves that stopped at me elbow. My Konoha headband was blue and I wrapped it around my waist and then pulled my hair up into two high pony tails.

"You really do look amazing," Natsunade complimented as she adjusted her skirt and tied her headband around her neck. Naraiya stepped out and smiled at us. He wore long pants and a vest with the Konoha symbol on the back. All of us froze when Naruke walked out from the trees.

"That's unbelievable." Naraiya said in shock.

"Their identical," Natsunade added. I clenched my teeth and forced a smiled. It was true. Naruke looked exactly like Naruto and he was wearing the exact same thing. If I didn't know any better, I would have called him Naruto.

"You look amazing, Naruke." I commented and he smiled and walked over to me. "All you need is the grin," I said with a laugh and he rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get going," he said and we got our bags and ran off toward Konoha. It took us about a couple of hours until we finally reached the gate. The guards froze at the sight of us and stared at Naruke with dropped jaws. "What?" Naruke growled.

"Naruto? Didn't you just pass by with the rest of Team 7?" They asked and I sweat dropped.

"No, he isn't Naruto. This is my little brother, Naruke." Naraiya corrected.

"Is he using a transformation jutsu?" A guard asked and I laughed and shook my head.

"Yea, he's the Uzumaki kids biggest fan!" I lied and the guard nodded in approval. I smiled and skipped off ahead of everyone. Yea, I pretty much finally got away and explored the old Konoha. It was all different. To be in a Konoha where there was no fight with Pain, or Sasuke, or Madara and a place where the Kyuubi had yet to attack a second time scared me. I was used to my village residing within a dirt wall around it do to the fight with Pain and I especially wasn't used to not seeing my fathers face on the wall as Hokage.

"You again?" A familiar voice asked. I spun around and arched an eyebrow at Kakashi. "Are you following us?" he asked and I giggled.

"Why would I want to follow you? Your old and that would be creepy." I said and he glared at me. "Besides, you're a complete and total pervert." I added and skipped off.

"Last time I saw you, you didn't have a Konoha headband." He said, now beside me. I glared at him and sighed.

"That's because I was undercover. I wasn't supposed to show my headband or tell anyone where I was from. No one said I couldn't tell off the Uchiha child." I lied with a laugh. "Anyway, I have to go report to the Hokage now, so I'm going to go. Bye!" I said and was about to go, when he grabbed my shoulder.

"I'll go with you," he suggested and I blinked in shock. Crap. "Also, I don't think I've ever seen you around Konoha." he added and I gulped.

"Yea, well that's because I was a part of ANBU and not allowed to show my face, but now I'm not and just a regular ninja." I said and he arched an eyebrow. Shit! I forgot that he was also a part of ANBU. "Uh, well. I had my own squadron and never crossed paths with your unit. I do really wish I met you, but I couldn't since we all had our own _separate_ missions." I continued and he arched an eyebrow.

"Well, I wish I met you sooner. Shall we go see the Hokage now?" He asked.

"No! I made a mistake. I'm not going to go see the Hokage. I'm going to see Danzo first." I said and then ran off. Why was I such a screw up? I kept running and then ran smack into someone, landing on my ass in the process. I looked up and froze. Sakura smiled and extended her hand toward me.

"Sorry," she apologized and I smiled and grabbed her hand.

"No, it was my fault. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm sorry." I said as I looked her in the eyes. "Your so beautiful," I complimented and she blushed. "That's cute. Your cheeks match your hair now." I said with a laugh.

"Oh, thank you. Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" She asked and I stiffened.

"Uh, no." I said. "I got to go!" I announced and ran off. Where was a place that I knew best? I smiled and headed right toward the old abandoned apartment building. Well, in my time its abandoned, but in this time, dad lives there. I smiled at the thought that I might see young dad again. I jumped onto the last roof and swung over the clothes lines and slid in through the balcony window. Sadly, Naruto wasn't home, so my little surprise was a bust. Oh, well. Shit happens. I sat on his bed and smiled as I looked around the small messy one bedroom apartment. He was most definitely my father. Our habits were exactly alike, and so are our dreams. Yes, that means that I wish to become stronger and surpass the Hokage's. I want to prove my worth and show them that I'm not just some troublesome pest.

"Naruko!" I could here someone shout. I gasped and stood in place. There was no way I was going back to them without seeing dad again. I needed to know how he was when he was younger!

**In the Future**

Troubled and terribly furious, Kagome raced through the village in search for her four younger siblings. A horrible feeling was crawling up Kagome's spine, increasing her mad worry by the second.

"Have you found them yet?" Naruto's voice asked through the earpiece that Kagome had placed to keep in touch. Kagome frowned at the worry in Naruto's voice. Not only was he already stressed with all the worried, but her sibling had just pulled one of their disappearing acts, but it didn't settle right in Kagome's stomach. Something was up, but she just didn't know what yet.

"No, but I'm positive that their fine, dad. Be patient and we'll find them soon," Kagome finally replied, trying hard to reassure her father with false security. What could she tell him? Her brothers and sisters were somewhere beyond the gates of Konoha so it seemed. The only timed the had left was when they had missions, so this was definitely unlike them. _Could they have really gotten so curious to the point where they just left_, Kagome asked herself.

"Kagome, Naruto, I think I found something!" Sakura's exasperated voice boomed through the earpiece with joy. Kagome immediately stopped and asked for directions to her mother's location. "I'm at the old training grounds. Hurry," Sakura replied and Naruto and Kagome rushed toward her location. What were the four troublesome kids doing this time? Kagome pulled her long blonde hair up into a low pigtail as she ran and picked up her pace.

"Kagome, where are you?" Naruto asked. Kagome grimaced. Knowing his speed, he would have already been there and Kagome hated nothing more than being beaten in running, especially by her fathers.

"Here!" She announced as she jumped from a tree branch and right by her mother's side. "What have you found," she asked, letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"I don't exactly know. I found droplets of blood on the ground and am thinking that they used a summoning jutsu. Could they have summoned a toad and went back with it?" Sakura asked, mostly Naruto. Naruto went into deep thought while Kagome walked over and examined the blood. It didn't seem like a summoning, but it was definitely familiar to the sapphire eyes girl. She had never been more positive in her life that she knew she had seen those certain designs before.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Naruto asked, walked over and putting a hand on his oldest daughter's shoulders. Kagome looked up at her father and frowned.

"I don't know, but I get a funny feeling that our sweet little 'fantastic four' has been using a forbidden jutsu." She admitted as she returned to looking at the blood. That was when it hit her like a slap in the face. The reason why the marking were so familiar was because Kagome had once used the exact same jutsu. "It can't be," she whispered, growing paler by the second.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Naruto noted. Sakura looked at her daughter, worry clear in her emerald eyes.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I know which jutsu they used," was all Kagome said, sending her already curious parents farther into confusion.

"Which one?" Sakura asked as Naruto stared at the blood, then he, too, froze in utter shock.

"Time-Space Jutsu," Naruto whispered in a husky voice, answering the question for his breathless daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

I smiled and tackled Naruto down on sight. Of course, he was shocked, then again, who wouldn't be? I had suddenly just popped out of no where and shoved him to the ground in my special monster hug. He-he.

"You? You're the one who kept ticking off Sasuke. What the heck are you doing here?" He asked. I grinned like an idiot and, ignoring his question, clung to his neck.

"Naruto," a familiar voice sneered. Naruto and I immediately reacted and snapped out heads in the direction of our new arrival, who happened to be Mr. Big shot himself, Uchiha Sasuke…

**In the Future**

"Kagome, are you sure about this?" Naruto asked his oldest daughter. As the blonde girl looked up at her father and nodded, he sighed with sad eyes and a frown. "There will always be consequences to this Jutsu, well, to the one who performs it. You already know this," Naruto whispered as he remembered what had happened two months after the last Time-Space Jutsu incident. Kagome frowned and looked away.

"You have little faith in my, father." Kagome whispered, took a deep breath, and began to create the hand signs of the Time-Space Jutsu.

"No, I only worry." Naruto corrected as he watched his daughter. "Still, you must be cautious of your actions and the actions of your siblings, especially Naruko's. That girl will not hold back when it comes to the people she loves, even she must learn that there are time when you must leave well-enough alone. Oh, also, don't forget to add your blood to the Jutsu," Naruto added. Kagome blinked and gasped.

"Almost forgot," she admitted and bit her thumb, letting a single drop flow down and drop onto the ground, completing the Jutsu. "I'll be back soon, and not alone." The blonde whispered, then stepped outside of the boundaries of time and space itself.

"Will she be okay?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked back at his stunning wife.

"She will be, Sakura. Do not worry about them, for my blood runs in their veins. Still, something about Naruko has me thinking everything is soon going to change. We must be cautious with her, for she holds the key to releasing the Kyubbi inside of her. I realize that I have mastery over the beasts chakra, but I can not control him in general. I do not understand how I didn't see it before, but I can feel it now. The power that Naruko posses is greater than any of us could even imagine. I'm quite positive that she could take a blow from my Rasen-Shuriken head on." The Hokage stated. Sakura's eyes were wide with shock. She had never realized her youngest child would be capable of such things.

"Wait, Kagome is the no-tailed beast, so isn't her power greater than Naruko's?" The pink haired woman questioned. Naruto shook his head.

"No. I have a bad feeling that there is a beast within our daughter, and that beast is the Ten-Tails." Naruto admitted and his wife went rigid before fainting into his arms. "Forgive me, Sakura, but I had no other choice but to tell you the truth behind my thoughts." Naruto whispered.

"The Ten-Tails, huh? That's a pretty scary beast, Hokage-Sama." Gaara admitted as he walked out from the trees. Naruto narrowed his eyes, but reluctantly agreed with a simple nod. "Will you be able to control her or even restrain her the way you did the last Ten-Tailed beast?" The Kazekage questioned.

"I'm not quite sure yet, Gaara, but I am positive that she can control it the way I can control Kyuubi. Still, a part of me is saying that she herself is the beast and not a Jinchuuriki the way I am and the way that you were." Naruto explained and Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"What should we do?" The Kazekage questioned and the Hokage shook his head and looked down at his wife, who lay knocked out in his arms. "Naruto, you know full well that this is a serious matter. The Ten-Tails is supposed to be dead. We destroyed it along with the old Akatsuki. Still, we don't have time to worry about her at the moment. We need to concern ourselves with the new Akatsuki group that is forming." Gaara said and Naruto sighed.

"I know, Gaara, but this is all so hard. All my children are in the past, one might be a beast, and the Jutsu has side affects. I don't want to know what drastic fait awaits my children. The most powerful one always ends up with the worst consequence and I'm not sure which one of the four had performed the technique. None of this would be happening if I never created the Time-Space Jutsu and disobeyed the laws of time and space itself." The Hokage said, blaming everything that was happening on himself. Gaara frowned and sighed in dismay, not sure how to comfort his old friend.

**In the Past**

"Watch it, Uchiha, I bite." I sneered and Sasuke narrowed his eyes and anger. "What? Can't take the heat? Then get out of the kitchen, girly." I joked and Sasuke was about ready to attack me when Naruto suddenly grabbed him and restrained him from harming me in any such way. I rolled my eyes and smiled at Naruto.

"Naruko!" I could hear someone called and then turned around to see Natsunade running in my direction. Uh-oh. "Finally, I found you. Where have you been? We've been searching for you everywhere, Naruko. Don't suddenly run off and give us a scare like that or I'm going to have to punish you." Natsunade warned and I gulped. Scary.

"You're here too?" Sasuke growled and we both turned to look at him, Naruto still holding him back from behind.

"Yes, I'm here. Why? Do you have a bone to puck with me, squirt?" Natsunade growled and I shivered at the ice in her voice.

"Natsunade! Naruko!" Naraiya called as he ran over to us, Naruke running close behind him. I smiled at the sight of my twin brother, the exact replica of my father and ran over and hugged him.

"Naruke!" I cried as my brother embraced me. Naraiya ran over and grabbed Natsunade before she could start something like last time. Last time was something back in the future when someone had complained about her presence and she put the kid in the hospital for a month. It was really scary and I knew not to go to the extreme with Natsunade unless I was prepared for the worst. We all stood where we were when Sakura came running out of no where and began to scream and scold Natsunade for being disrespectful to _her_ supposed Sasuke.

"Who the fuck are you to scold me? Watch it, Sakura, or I'll beat your butt right now. You'll probably kick my ass in the future, but its worth it." Natsunade growled and Naruko and I shivered at the thought.

"Naruko! Naruke! Natsunade! Naraiya!" A familiar voice called. All four of us tensed as we heard the screaming becoming closer to us. Two minutes later, we saw our elder sister, Kagome, running out way, blonde hair swaying behind her. At the sight of her, I felt like I was about to die of joy. Never in my life had I been so happy about seeing my big sister, who treated me like a princess since day one.

"Kagome!" I called and ran over to her. Kagome spun me around while holding me in a tight embrace. She and I had our ups and downs like every one else, but she was my big sister, so she meant the world to me. It was real good to see her again.

"Oh, Naruko. We missed you so. You had us searching like crazy for you." Kagome explained and I pulled away. Us?

"Wait, dad knows?" I asked and she nodded. "You told him? No, he should be concentrating on his meeting at the moment, not us." I complained and Kagome sighed.

"Naruko, you scared us half to death. What in sam holy hill were you thinking?" She asked and I frowned.

"I was thinking that I wanted to have fun. I know that all this is really bad, but we're only human." I said and Kagome sighed. The other three walked over and embraced Kagome while I looked back at Naruto who finally let go of Sasuke.

"What's wrong with you, Naruto? Don't help out those people. Sasuke could have handled them if you didn't suddenly hold him back like that. Your such a stupid good for nothing idiot." Sakura sneered and Kagome clenched her fist and walked over to Sakura. I followed close behind and watched the two in interest.

"Listen, Sakura, eventually your going to have to find a real man and no one will ever actually accept you, but Naruto. You see, Sasuke is nothing but a boy toy for, the king of hissing at random and stupid moments, Orochimaru." Kagome kissed and I fell on the ground and rolled around in laughed. Sakura merely gawked while my elder sister smirked in triumph. Man, I love her…

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that I took so long to update. I was having some problems at home, but I can deal with that some other time. For now, I'm going back to writing. Thanks to everyone who hasn't given up on me and who had taken the time to review. I really appreciate it.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"We'll stay here for now," Kagome announced as she walked into an extremely large building with five rooms, so we each had a room of our own. As night fell upon the Earth, I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling, not sure of what to do. Sleep wouldn't take me and something felt off. It was weird, but I had a very bad feeling of something and it was keeping me awake. I slowly got up, changed, and left for a walk around the village. I usually wasn't like this, so I felt frightened because of my odd behavior. I walked so far that before I knew it, I was right at the place where two very famous fight had occurred: The Final Valley. I had no idea what I was doing there, I just knew I was beginning to grow dizzy. I started coughing and covered my mouth, but when I pulled my hand away from my mouth, I found myself looking at blood. Blood? I was coughing up blood? I looked around as my vision blurred and then blacked out.

"What's her pulse?" A familiar voice asked.

"Stable, Tsunade-Sama." Another familiar voice replied. "Still, she lost a lot of blood and I think she has a concussion." Someone continued. I forced my eyes open and Shizune looked at me in shock. "You shouldn't be awake yet. We gave you some anesthesia, so you should be completely out of it." She informed and I just blinked and looked at Tsunade who sighed.

"I don't want to give you another dose. That would be risky, so I'm going to have to ask you to just relax." She said and I looked back at Shizune, confused.

"We're giving you surgery. You were dieing when some ninjas' from out neighboring village found you and brought you here because it was closest. Considering your headband, you must be from here." She informed. Surgery? Dieing? I began to panic and the heart monitor went crazy.

"Listen, girl, I need you to calm down. Your body is currently unstable. Relax." She said and I frowned.

"H-how?" I asked in a broken voice. It sounded so timid and distant, nothing like my voice. I took a deep breath and looked at Tsunade. "Where is my family? Have you informed them?" I asked, wincing at the pain talking brought.

"No, but we will as soon as his is over. The pain is horrible, but you woke up now and there is nothing we can do about it. Relax and this will be over soon." The Hokage assured me. I smiled at her and nodded, tears running down my face. Just as Tsunade said, the pain was horrible, almost unbearable. I had cried and screamed through almost all of it. In the end, I laid in the recovery room not sure of what to do. "Can I come in?" Tsunade asked.

"Please do," I whispered as she walked inside and looked me over.

"I want to try something. I know it will be hard for you, but I have to." She said and I nodded. Tsunade took out a small object that resembled a knife and it looked as if she was running it over my foot, but I felt nothing. No, I did, but it was extremely faint "Did you feel that?" She asked.

"Not really," I said and she frowned.

"I thought so. Your going to need a wheelchair. You still have feeling in your leg, you just won't be able to walk. I'm sorry," she apologized. I felt my eyes grow wide in shock. Why? Why was this happening?

"No. No, that's a lie!" I screamed and she ran over to restrain me. "It can't be true. Why?" I cried and Tsunade made soothing circled on my back.

"What's your name?" She finally asked and I sighed.

"Naruko. My name is Naruko, but, that doesn't matter now. Call my elder sister. I need her." I said. I gave Tsunade the directions and she left. Half an hour later, the door was yanked open and all four of my siblings ran in, horror and worry clear on each of their faces.

"Naruko, how did this happen? Who hurt you?" Natsunade asked and I smiled.

"That's the funny part, no one did this to me. It just happened." I admitted and Naruke socked the wall.

"Why did you leave? You could have stayed at home? What on Earth possessed you to go out alone?" He questioned.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went out for a walk to get some fresh air. I'm not exactly sure how much I walked, I just know I ended up in The Final Valley. There, things just started happening. I'm so sorry that I worried you all." I apologized.

"That doesn't matter now. You look like crap. Skin extremely pale, black circles and bags under your eyes, and you look dead almost. Anyway, did they say anything about your condition?" Naraiya asked and I frowned as tears began to fall again. "Naruko, what is it? What did they say?" He persisted.

"I lost a kidney along with a _lot_ of blood and my ability to walk." I said and everyone stiffened as my words sunk in. "I don't know why this is happened, but I hate it." I said and Kagome ran over and embraced me.

"It was you, wasn't it? You performed the Time-Space Jutsu technique, didn't you?" She asked and I thought it over for a moment before nodding. "The reason dad banned that technique is because the more powerful the one who performs it, the worse the backfire. That Jutsu come with a consequence. I simply broke my arm, but I never thought things would get this bad. You must be really strong. This is nothing like what happened to me. How could something so bad happen to you? I'm so sorry. I should have explained the ruled of the Time-Space Jutsu to all of you a long time ago." Kagome cried and I smiled and hugged her.

"This isn't your fault, Kagome. It was all me. I should never have been messing with something that dad had strictly prohibited and everyone, especially Naruke, tried to warn me, but I let my stubbornness get the better of me like always." I said and Naruke frowned while Naraiya hugged a crying Natsunade in his arms. "Mina, don't blame yourselves for any of this. You guys all know that it was my fault. Sometimes you just have to learn from your mistakes, so this is just another bump in the road." I said with a laugh, trying hard to reassure them that I was fine.

"Naruko, stop trying to be brave. You know full well that your hurting." Naruko sneered and I tossed a glare at him. Okay, yea, he is so not helping. Ugh!

"No, I'm fine, but I would really love to take a nap. That surgery took almost all my stamina. I just want to sleep." I admitted and Kagome laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Alright, I understand. It would be best if you get some rest anyway. You really need it. Don't worry, Naruko. We'll be going home soon." She assured me and I frowned.

"When we do, I'll perform the Jutsu. The consequences only come once, so I know you won't be effected again, but I still want to perform it. I want to prove that I am still able to be a great ninja of Konoha." I said and Kagome nodded with a smile.

"I understand. Get some rest. We'll drop by for a visit later." She said and I nodded.

"Don't worry. Your going to be fine and running around like an idiot in no time." Naraiya said and Natsunade slapped him over the head and whispered something in his ear that made him frown and look at my legs.

"Tsunade said that there was a possibility that I will gain my ability to walk again over time." I noted and they all smiled.

"Yea, I'm positive you will!" Naruke exclaimed and I grinned.

"Definitely," I said and they left. After the door was closed I leaned back on the bed and began to cry all over again. It was a good thing that I didn't mention that the possibility was extremely low. What if I could never walk again…?


	6. Chapter 6

I sat at the end of my bed, looking out the window while gripping my upper arm where my Konoha mark resided. I loved feeling free, now I just felt chained by something greater than all those I know.

"Are you scared?" An ominous voice questioned and I smirked.

"Kyuubi," I whispered, knowing the familiarity within the voice anywhere considering how many time I had heard it as a child growing up in the future. Still, this one sounded more aggressive than the one I knew back at home, so this one was the one that lived within the current Naruto. "What do you want with me?" I asked, angry that I was being bugged by a disturbing nuisance.

"I merely worry for my kind, is there something wrong with that, ten-tails?" He asked and I narrowed my eyes. "Two ten-tailed beast within the same time. This won't end well if the Akatsuki find out what you are." Kyuubi sneered and I groaned.

"Get out of my head you stupid beast! I don't have time for your crap!" I screamed and Kagome burst through the door with the others, worry in all of their eyes. Uh, maybe I said that a tad too loud.

"Naruko, what's going on in here?" Natsunade asked and I sighed.

"Nothing, just leave me alone and go." I snapped. Kagome frowned as Naruke narrowed his eyes and glared at me, pissing me off and causing me to shoot him a glare of my own. "Do you have something you want to say, dear twin? Or are you just going to scold me with a lot of crap that I don't need to know?" I growled and Naruke walked over to me.

"Stop being so self absorbed and realize that we all care about you and are worried, but you keep shunning us like we're fools!" He screamed and I sighed.

"Just go," I whispered and they all walked out of the room. I didn't want to hurt them, I just didn't want to them to keep asking me if I was okay and treat me like some kind of baby. I was a shinobi and a shinobi is strong. We don't cry and don't give in to fear, this is the way it has always been and always will be.

The next morning, I focused my mind on my abilities, trying to get the chakra in my legs to move them for me. It was a smart idea, but extremely difficult and needed a lot of concentration. Lee had all of his chakra points blocked off when he had his legs messed up, but mines are still useable.

"Naruko?" Someone called, throwing me from my concentration and sending my chakra shooting right back up my body. I gasped as it hit a nerve like an electric spark. "Naruko, are you okay?" Kagome asked, now in front of me. I looked up at her with a glare, then sighed and nodded. "What were you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing, just messing with my chakra a bit. What do you want?" I asked and she grimaced.

"I came to tell you that we are going to train and wanted to know if you want to come." She said and I frowned, not sure on how to answer that. What was I supposed to do? Sit around and watch them work their hardest to improve their abilities why I sat on the sidelines and did nothing?

"No, I'd rather just stay here." I admitted and she frowned, but reluctantly agreed. I waited until everyone had left to begin to focus my chakra again. Even if I was able to move some part of my legs, how was I supposed to walk if I had to always stay in perfect concentration? I would have to completely let my guard down to maintain the chakra in my legs, but that means that I will be easily defeated in battle. What use would I be in a mission? At last, I gave up and stared at the floor.

"Unleash your powers, child. The healing power of the ten-tailed beast will fix your legs right up. This may be your last chance," Kyuubi whispered, his voice dipped in a dark venom that sent shivers down my spin with every word. If I released that power that I had sealed, I could go out of control. I was only five when I first experienced it.

**Future Flashback**

"_Naruko, are you tired?" Dad asked as he held me tight against him in a warm embrace. I smiled and shook my head, lying. I was tired, but I wanted to remain in my father's grasp. "Are you sure?" He questioned with a smile as I nodded, wrapping my arms around him and burying my face in his neck. Before long, I feel asleep._

"_Naruto, I mean, Hokage-Sama, we have a problem!" Someone screamed, waking me up._

"_Shh!" Dad shushed in an angry tone. I nudged him slightly and pulled away, rubbing my right eye with a closed fist. I looked over and found myself staring at Kiba, his eyes hard and serious. I knew this was something important, but I refused to leave from my spot. I had as much of a right as any other member of my family to hear things that concern my own dad and the safety of my village. "What is the problem, Kiba?" Dad asked and Kiba narrowed his eyes._

"_Do you really want to discuss this in front of her?" He asked and dad looked down at me, then shook his head. I blinked for a moment as I picked me up into his arms as he stood and walked outside of his office._

"_Go off to your room with the others, Naruko. This is important and I can't play with you right now, okay?" He said and I nodded like a good girl and walked away, slouching in disappointment and sorrow. No one ever thought to fill me in when something big happened, which was weird since they told Naruke. I mean, he's my twin, so shouldn't I know to? Is that even fair?_

_Half an hour later, I was sitting on the couch and watched as father stormed out of the building with Kiba, mom, and Kagome right behind him. Kagome? The one child who was always by dad's side, because she saved his life. I was always jealous since she played the role of daddy's little girl better than any of us. Aggravated, I pushed myself off the couch and followed close behind, hidden deep within the shadows as I concealed my chakra. _

"_This is absurd!" Kagome complained and dad nodded in agreement. Finally, they came to a stop in front of a gang of shinobi, the marks on their arms not Konoha. I gulped and kept hidden as dad argued with them, trying hard to persuade them to leave and not bring this to a fight. Of course, they refused and a fight erupted. _Fifteen_ against _four_. That wasn't even a fair fight and a shinobi should always be fair._

"_Naruto!" Mom cried and I watched in horror as a blade pierced right through my father's back and came out the other end. My breathing hitched and my heart beat uncontrollably as something inside of my snapped. A low, menacing, growl escaped my lips without my permission as my nails grew into sharp pointed edges, my own teeth extending like blades, and my hair crunched itself up into something more wild. I could feel power, strength, and evil coursing through my body._

"_Is he alright?" Kagome asked in a sad voice as she continued to fight. Mom ran over to check, glancing back at him while fighting. None of them were prepared for what happened next. I shot forward and snapped a man's neck my bare hands and within a second, then stole his blade and sliced off the heads of all his allies. Within a minute, I slaughtered all that was left of them – thirteen – single handed. Before any of them could see _me_,_ _I was gone, a shadow of the grim night and a deadly assassin – the perfect ninja. _

"_What have I done?" I asked myself, looking into a stream and straight at my reflection. My white dress, innocently pale skin, and sun blonde hair was all covered in the blood of my victims. I shivered at the memory and hugged myself tightly, my breath visible within the cold night. I could never let this happen again... never. I closed my eyes and let all of the sealing spells I have ever learned flood back to me. "That's it!" I said then moved my hands in perfect symmetry as I performed the technique, then gasped when something burned my upper back, right below my left shoulder. I turned and pushed down the sleeve of my dress, to find a small marking seal stamped on me. With a frown, I jumped into the cool water and washed myself off._

**Future Flashback End**

Of course, I got in trouble when I got home for being all wet and leaving the house without permission. As for dad, well, he stayed in the hospital and was healed by Tsunade. I never told anyone about what happened that day and I never wanted to relive that memory, but I was now left with no other choice.

"Will I really be healed?" I questioned and Kyuubi growled.

"Yes, you will." He said and I took a deep breath and looked over and the mirror on the opposite side of the room. I slide down my sleeve and watched as the sealing symbol appeared, taunting me and reminding me of all of the lives I took. "Don't worry, child, you won't lose control for a second time." Kyuubi assured me. Great, I was listening to the most evil and strongest beast alive. I must have been desperate.

"You better be right of I'll hunt you down and kill you my damn self." I sneered as I stared at the marking.

"Not without killing Naruto, too." He said and I smirked.

"No, trust me, I know a way to kill _just_ you." I threatened and Kyuubi chuckled, sending cold shivers running up and down my spine in fear at the sound of his voice echoing inside my head. "Alright, I get it." I whispered, my voice distant and sad as I pulled my hands together and shut my eyes. Before I knew it, I was already half way through the technique, then finished with exact perfect symmetry and perfection. I screamed as my back burned, then looked at the mirror to find my mark was gone. "What have I done?" I asked myself, then shut up when a strange feeling began to run through my body. I was healing...


End file.
